Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as mobile computing devices, mobile phones, solid-state drives, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, servers, and non-mobile computing devices. Semiconductor memory may include non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory device allows information to be stored or retained even when the non-volatile memory device is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery).
Examples of non-volatile memory include, but are not limited to, magnetoresistive memory (e.g., MRAM), phase change memory (e.g., PCM) ferroelectric field effect transistor (FeFET) memory, ferroelectric memory (e.g., FeRAM), and flash memory (e.g., NAND-type and NOR-type flash memory).